a princess in trouble
by Gaz Destiny
Summary: **COMPLETE**this is a really really bad story i started last year...i finally got around to finish it with a much better ending than i had planed before...back before i really got into the fanfic writing...you've been warned that's all...please r/r.......
1. Old aquantences

A princess in trouble  
CHAPTER 1  
By none other than the one the only sailor universe  
Rated: g  
This is the revised version (meaning I went over an changed any mistakes)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from diagnosis murder, but I do own Sarah  
Dubois (princess Sarah of the universe)  
Notes: hope you like this story it's late so don't expect it to be the best in the world.   
Also it's my first diagnosis murder fanfic. Also the people in the story may   
not sound as if they are real doctors and all but that's cause I don't know   
anything about doctors really I just really like this show. also if I use lots and   
lots of detail that's only cause in some of my former fanfics I didn't and people   
complained.  
Tips for reading my fanfics: * = thought; *** = few minutes later or somewhere else  
  
Now for the story.  
  
Jesse and Mark were walking through the hall of the hospital, near ER, when an E.M.T. came   
in, she pushing in a gurney with a young lady, in her mid twenties and long brown hair, on it.  
  
"What happened?" Jesse asked the E.M.T.   
  
"Nobody knows. Somebody found her in the park passed out on a bench, but the person called   
because they didn't know what else to do," the E.M.T replied.   
  
"What's wrong, then?" Jesse asked.  
  
"She's unconscious that's it."  
  
"We should keep her under observation," Mark told a nurse as she took the young lady to a   
room.  
  
  
Five hours later  
  
"Where am I?" the girl asked waking up.  
  
"Oh, you woke up," Jesse said as he came in to check if she had woken up yet.  
  
"Where am I?" the girl asked again.  
  
"Your at the community general hospital," Jesse replied.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"Someone found you unconscious in the park,"  
  
"Oh," the girl said. "I should have introduced my self as soon as you came in, my name is   
Sarah."  
  
"I'm Dr. Jesse Travis," he said, and then he asked, "Do you have a last name, Sarah?"  
  
"Oh, yes, sorry, my last name is Boice," Sarah said.  
  
*She's lying about her last name, I can tell by her voice, but why would she have to lye   
about her last name? * Jesse thought. "Do you have any family that we can notify that   
you're here?"  
  
"That's not possible my family is not in an area where they can be reached by phone,"   
Sarah said again trying to cover something up. "You probably have to finish you rounds,   
huh?" Sarah asked knowing that he knew she was lying about her last name and family.  
  
"Yes, I'll come and check in on you in a few hours, ok?" Jesse said before leaving.  
  
"Sure," Sarah said after he had left. "Sarah you sure took that well. Why don't you   
just tell him everything and do the worst thing in the world, destroy it." Sarah said   
to herself out loud.  
  
***  
"Mark, there is something wrong with Sarah Dubois in room 444," Jesse said to mark as   
Mark, Amanda, and he, ate some food in the doctors lounge.   
  
"What, she's not sick is she?" Mark asked.  
  
"No, no, nothing like that. Its just there's something really weird about her. She   
lied to me about her last name and about where her family was, but I couldn't outright   
ask her why she was lying about it."  
  
"Hey dad, hey Jesse," Steve said walking into the room.  
  
"Hey Steve, what brings you here," Mark asked his son.  
  
"Oh, I just thought that you'd like to know about this new missing person case."  
  
"Steve don't you mean missing person report," Jesse said with a small laugh at what   
he thought was Steve's mistake.  
  
"No this is more than a missing report," Steve replied.  
  
"Who is it?" Mark asked.  
  
"Her name is Sarah Dubois. She's some kind of princess. When her family reported her   
missing they refused to give out certain information; they said something like it   
would be to dangerous to get the police involved but have to know incase someone's   
seen her. The police department put me in charge of this case cause there's nothing   
else to do right now," Steve told them.  
  
"Isn't Boice an English translation of Dubois?" Amanda asked thinking that there   
might be some connection.  
  
"Yeah, but there are three ways of spelling it, and there are over hundreds of   
people that have that last name in this area alone. She could be in Tokyo by now.   
That was another thing they said she could have come here or gone to Tokyo. They   
think she most likely came here," Steve told them.  
  
"Steve, did her family give you a photo or any identifications?" Jesse asked.  
  
"No the only thing they told me was that she was about 5''9', long brown hair,   
brown eyes, mid twenties; again do you know how many women fit that description?"   
Steve said.  
  
"Man, hard case," Jesse said with a smile. "Any chance she could have been found   
passed out in the park?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Jesse?" Steve asked puzzled.  
  
"This morning a lady that fit that exact description came in. her name is Sarah   
Boice. She woke up a little while ago." Jesse said. "Come on I'll introduce you."  
  
"That name sounds very familiar, sounds like the name of someone I went to school   
with but I can't remember what she looked like. She could be the same person," Steve   
said as Jesse and him walked down the hall to room 444.  
  
"Hello Dr. Travis, is anything wrong?" Sarah asked as Jesse came in with Steve. *Who   
is that? How could I forget for even a second it's Steve Sloan from college. Dang,   
he's going to recognize me as soon as he sees me, then my whole cover will be blown.   
Man I knew disappearing and saying I was dead wouldn't work, the girls are goanna   
get it when I see them. *  
  
"No, actually I want you to meet a friend of mine, Steve Sloan," Jesse said pointing   
to Steve.  
  
"Sarah!" Steve said in disbelief. "I thought that...that...you-" Steve was   
interrupted by Sarah before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"-Were dead, did I get it right? Did I win the grand prize?" Sarah said jokingly.   
  
"You two know each other?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yeah, we went to college together, but something happened and I was told she was   
killed in some fight," Steve told Jesse.  
  
"Well now you know what happens when you don't see the body," Sarah said.  
  
"Maybe I should leave you two alone to talk," Jesse said backing out of the room.  
  
"Now, you want to know how and why I did that whole died in a fight between two   
people I didn't know, right?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yeah, but what I want to ask is why you did it right after I asked you to...to"   
Steve was again interrupted by Sarah.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that, but I had to."  
  
"If where you in trouble, you know you could have come to me for help, anytime."  
  
"No, not this time it was to dangerous, I couldn't let you get hurt. The fight I   
supposedly died in, it was really more of a battle. I was only injured but I had   
to make a run for it before it was too late."  
  
"What do you mean by to late?"  
  
"I can't tell you anymore here there are too many people, this place is too busy,"   
Sarah said worried that she had said too much.  
  
"Where's your house I can check it out before you come home if you want. With all   
your talk of dangerous stuff I think it would probably be a good idea."  
  
"I don't have a place to stay yet. I had just gotten to town and was at the park   
getting ready to find the same people as before attacked a hotel. They know I'm in   
town, so I need to get out of here before anyone gets hurt."  
  
"Let me find out if it's ok for you to be leaving yet and then we can work out a   
place for you to stay."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Then Steve left, and Sarah could feel the darkness there, somewhere in the hospital   
coming closer to her with every second.  
  
***  
"Hey dad," Steve said to Mark.  
  
"Yeah Steve?" Mark replied.  
  
"Do you remember my girlfriend Sarah?"  
  
"Which girlfriend. Can you give me more information then maybe I'll remember her."  
  
"You know Sarah Boice the one I proposed to and before she could give me an answer   
she got killed."  
  
"Oh yes, her, she was a sweet girl, I thought she was perfect for you. Always got   
you to lighten up."  
  
"Well that's nice to know. You know Sarah Boice the girl found in the park this   
morning, right? Well that's her, she didn't really die and had used that as a cover   
up to make some people that where after her think she was dead. At least that's   
what she's told me so far."  
  
"Wow, oh and you just was wondering if she could stay at our house for a wile   
till she got a place to stay of her own, I'm right aren't I?"  
  
"As usual, dad."  
  
"Sure, she can stay as long as she needs to. And yes she's well enough to leave."  
  
"Great I'll go tell her," Steve said before running back to Sarah's room.  
  
***  
"Steve, you don't have to let me stay at your house, you know that right?" Sarah   
said to Steve grateful for the offer of a place to stay.  
  
"Yeah, I know that, but I couldn't just let you stay anywhere."  
  
" I could have just gotten a room at the hotel down town."  
  
"Sarah it's ok."  
  
"I just feel so bad about what I've put you through in the past."  
  
"It's ok, I understand why you did what you did."  
  
"Thanks, Steve. Well all I need to do now is sign out and contact my friends."  
  
Then they walked out of the room and to the receptionist's desk.  
  
"Hello, are you signing out?" the receptionist asked Sarah.  
  
"Yes, my name is Sarah Boice," Sarah told the lady.  
  
"Are you going to pay here or do you want us to send you the bill?" the receptionist   
Asked.  
  
"Here let me just write a check for that. How much?"  
  
"Five-hundred twenty-four dollars exactly."  
  
"Ok here you are." Sarah said then handed the receptionist a check.   
  
"You ready, Sarah?" Steve asked right when Sarah was signing the check.  
  
"Now I am," she said turning away from the desk.  
  
"Why did you sign your last name Dubois on that check?" Steve asked as he opened   
the passenger door of his car for Sarah.  
  
"I had to have a new name while I was in hiding didn't I?" Sarah said. "I chose   
to use Dubois because it's the French translation of Boice."  
  
"Cool," Steve said. *I wonder, no, she couldn't be the missing princess. I   
would've known if she was. * Steve thought as he drove to his dad's (and his)   
house. "Why did you come back anyways?"  
  
"Fate...I guess," Sarah said. *I can't tell him the real reason, but I want to.   
I really don't want to put him through pain again. No, Sarah you wont tell   
him...unless it's absolutely necessary. * "I'm not too sure why I even came   
back, really. I think it was because I wanted to see so much. I've missed   
you, more than anything." Sarah said trying to hide how sad she had been without him.  
  
"Here we are," Steve said as they pulled up into the driveway.  
  
"Looks the different since I've been here. I guess that's what happens over fifteen   
years," Sarah said with a laugh as they walked inside.  
  
"You can sleep in the guest room. Right this way," Steve said leading Sarah to the   
Guest room.  
  
"Wow, looks the same as before," Sarah said trying not to laugh this time.  
  
"We haven't had that many guests for a while," Steve told her. "Do you want   
something to eat? You must be hungry after being in the hospital all day. How   
about a peanut and   
Marshmallow fluff sandwich."  
  
"You know I can never a free peanut and marshmallow fluff sandwich. Of course   
I'll have   
One," Sarah said as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
*******************************************************************  
Ok I hate to be mean like this but I need to stop this chapter here or else this story   
Will be come the longest one part story in the history of the universe. Sorry more will   
Come sooner than later. I hope you really liked this story. Please leave a review. Thanks.  
  
Sailor Universe  



	2. the secrets are coming out

A princess in trouble  
CHAPTER 2  
By none other than the one the only sailor universe  
Rated: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from diagnosis murder, but I do   
own Sarah Dubois (princess Sarah of the universe)  
Notes: hope you like this story it's late so don't expect it to be the best  
in the world. Also it's my first diagnosis murder fanfic. Also the   
people in the story may not sound as if they are real doctors and all  
but that's cause I don't know anything about doctors really I just   
really like this show. Also if I use lots and lots of detail that's  
only cause in some of my former fanfics I didn't and people  
complained.  
Tips for reading my fanfics: * = thought; *** = few minutes later or  
somewhere else  
  
Now for CHAPTER 1.  
  
*****NOTE: THIS CHAPTER STARTS RIGHT WHERE THE LAST ONE ENDED*****  
  
"So how do you like your sandwich?" Steve asked Sarah as they sat out on the porch eating   
peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches.  
  
"Perfect, you remembered how just how I like it," Sarah said finishing her first sandwich.  
  
"Glad you like it," Steve said smiling (how many times in the show do you see him smiling?).   
Beep, beep. It was Steve's pager. "I have to go. When I stopped at the hospital I was on   
call."  
  
"it's ok you have a job to do. You don't have to apologize to me," Sarah said. Beep, beep.   
This time it was Sarah's watch, but she pretended it was her pager. "there goes mine.   
Do you mind if I use the phone?"  
  
"no, of course not. I better be going now. Bye," Steve said getting up, grabbing his   
keys, and heading for his car.  
  
"bye, Steve," Sarah said. Then she ran into the house and picked up a lid type thing   
on her watch. "what is it, Arena?" Sarah said into the watch/communicator.  
  
"there's been an attack down town. The police are coming, but it's too dangerous for   
them," a hologram of a young girl in her mid twenties, with green hair said.  
  
"man, and Steve just left. He probably went there," Sarah said. "I'll be there in a   
second."  
  
"I hope your being literal when you say that," Arena said.  
  
"I do," Sarah said before the hologram disappeared. "crystal disguise and transport,   
now," after Sarah said this a large red crystal in her hand started to glow. Then   
she disappeared.  
  
***   
-down town-  
  
"Arena, where is it," Sarah asked the green haired girl from the hologram. With her   
were three other girls, each with a different color hair; one had blue, another   
pink, and the last blond.  
  
"Sarah it's over there," the blond haired girl said pointing to an ally. "there's   
also a young man. He's determined to win, but is badly wounded. You need to hurry."  
  
"thanks, Zelda," Sarah said before running to the ally. *dang, I bet its Steve in   
there. Now how can I fight he'll know it's me and this time my cover will be blown,   
and the plans away with it. * Sarah thought running into the ally. She had thought   
right it was Steve, and he was loosing. Soon he'd loose more than the battle.   
  
"This battle is over puny earthling," the demon said loudly.  
  
"stop right now. In the name of the universe you are under arrest. Actually your   
not under arrest, your dead," Sarah screamed from her place on the roof above the ally.  
  
"now I'm not only going to get rid of this guy but I'm going to get rid of you too,"   
the demon yelled to her angrily.  
  
"whatever," Sarah said as she jumped down in one swift leap of the roof. She landed   
easily on the top of a trashcan; she was wearing a black cat suit(you know the ones   
the spies in the movies wear). "I'm going to do to you what I've done to all the   
other demons, catch and destroy," then she jumped down from the trashcan landing   
next to Steve.  
  
"that's where you've got it wrong. I'm going to get rid of you like the others   
could not do."  
  
"Steve, are you ok?" Sarah asked Steve quietly.  
  
"I'll be fine," Steve replied.  
  
"then run, while you have the chance," Sarah said helping him to his feet.  
  
"No," he said stubbornly. "I wont leave you here alone."  
  
"Leave now, I'll be fine," Sarah said pushing him toward the end of the ally   
before he had a chance to protest. "Now it's just you and me, demon," she yelled   
at the demon.  
  
"FIRE BLAST," the demon yelled and a whirlwind of fire went flying at Sarah, but   
she jumped out of the way just not soon enough, she was hit in the leg.  
  
"Is that your best shot," Sarah said pulling herself to her feet.   
"METEOR SHOWER," when Sarah screamed this a bunch of meteors came shooting out   
of the sky hitting the demon. When it was all over, the only thing left of the   
demon was a pile of dust. Then Sarah walked out of the ally.  
  
"Sarah, are you ok," the blue haired girl asked running up to Sarah.  
  
"I'm fine, Lydia. I just got a little burned on the leg," Sarah said walking   
over to Steve.  
  
"What was all that?" Steve asked her.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to get you to the hospital," Sarah   
said as a stretch limousine pulled up to them. "Come on," she said pulling   
Steve inside.  
  
"Where to, Sarah?" a woman's voice said coming from the driver's seat.  
  
"The hospital, please, Trista," Sarah replied.  
  
"What was that thing?" Steve asked.  
  
"You just saw a demon."  
  
"Huh, a demon," Steve said with disbelief.  
  
"Yes, a demon. A mutated monster used by evil ones to collect energy, so that they   
can put to action their evil plans." Steve just looked at her like she was crazy. "I   
didn't want you to be brought into this fight, but by fighting that demon you   
were just pulled in."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean the fight against evil, the fight to save the universe, my fight."   
The rest of the ride to the hospital they were silent. Then when they got   
their Sarah said, "When we get in there you need to tell them it was just a   
really strong burglar. For the safety of the universe you can't tell your friends   
or dad, or anyone else for that matter."  
  
"But my dad has to know, in case something happens."  
  
"NO! Sorry about that, but you can't tell anyone or else the danger will come   
quicker than normal, and I wont be able to stop it."  
  
"Fine but what are you going to say about your burn. I don't think that your   
burglar excuse will work for that."  
  
"What burn?" Sarah said pulling up her pants leg to show Steve the skin where   
the burn had been just moments ago.  
  
"What happened to your burn?"  
  
"Self-healing powers, they come in handy when things like this happen," Sarah   
said before getting out of the car pulling Steve with her.  
  
***  
-Inside the hospital a few minutes later-  
  
"Steve I don't understand how you got better so quickly," Mark said to Steve.   
  
They where sitting in a hospital. Sarah was outside deep in thought.  
  
"What do you mean, dad?" Steve asked his dad.  
  
"What I mean is that your all better, not a scratch left. You can go anytime   
you want."  
  
"Wow, thanks dad," Steve said getting up and walking out the door. "Bye dad," he   
called behind him.  
  
"Sarah," Steve said to Sarah pulling her out of her trance.  
  
"Yeah? Oh you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready to go," when Steve said this Sarah stood up and they walked out to   
Sarah's car that had been dropped of for her by her friends. "Did you have anything   
to do with my injuries healing so fast?" he asked as soon as they were in the car   
and on the way back to his house.  
  
"No, that did seem strange. If I remember correctly that happened a lot in   
collage," Sarah said turning into the driveway.  
  
"Yeah, and I always said that it was because of you," Steve said with a laugh  
as they walked up the walkway.   
  
"true, but you were always joking" Sarah said opening the door.  
  
"wasn't that door locked?" Steve asked as they went inside.  
  
"yeah, I locked it before I left,"  
  
"then how-?"  
  
"oh come, on after all that's happened so far today, don't you dare say that you don't   
think I   
could open a locked door," Sarah said as they sat down on the couch.  
  
"sorry, just not an everyday to see someone open a locked door. When I saw the door   
just open I thought someone could've broken in. I'm a cop, you understand, right?"  
  
"yeah, I understand. It's just I haven't been around people that don't know what's   
going on," Sarah said sitting back in the couch.  
  
"You want to watch something on TV."   
  
"Sure."  
  
"What do you want to watch?"  
  
"I don't really care, but anything football sounds good."  
  
"How about the Redskins vs. Bronco's game," Steve asked turning on the TV.  
  
"great!" Sarah said thinking, *now I have to figure out how I'm going to tell him   
about everything, why exactly that I had to leave, why I was fighting a demon,   
everything. How, in the world am I going to do that? Oh well, I guess I just have   
to explain the best I can. I'll tell him tomarrow.*  
  
***the next day***  
  
"Steve," Sarah said at breakfast, it was only the two of them. Mark had gone to work and it was Steve's day off.  
  
"yeah," Steve said looking up from his breakfast.  
  
"you probably heard about the missing princess," Sarah said.  
  
"they put me I charge of that case," Steve replied.  
  
"you don't have to look very far for her seeing as it's me."  
  
"why didn't you ever tell me? Ever since you came back it's like I never knew   
anything about you."  
  
"that's not altogether true. I never told you a lie unless it was absolutely   
necessary."  
  
"what was so necessary that you had to lie to me."  
  
"the future of the universe is what was so necessary. You see if I had told you,   
you would have been brought into the fight, but I failed to keep you out of it.   
I tried so hard to protect you from this fight...but I guess I couldn't," Sarah   
said trying to keep back her tears.  
  
"..." Steve didn't know what to say so he just held her for a few minutes.   
  
"I guess I should start from the beginning. Then you'll understand," Sarah said   
sitting up.  
  
"that sounds like a good plan."  
  
"as I just said a few minutes ago I'm Princess Sarah Dubois," Sarah said taking a   
deep breath and trying to figure out how she's going to explain this. "one   
day I'll rule over the Crystal Alliance."  
  
"what's the Crystal Alliance?"  
  
"the alliance between every planet, galaxy, star, and moon; except earth.  
The Crystal Alliance meets on Saturn's largest moon, Titian. That's were I   
live," Sarah stopped to take a breath.  
  
***********************************************************  
hello everyone,  
  
I hope your liking this story so far. Just so you know I had to stop right   
here to keep you interested in my story. If I had kept going you might think that that's the end of my story but it's not this story will go on as long as I can make it and still keep it interesting or until something else happens that if I tell you what it is you'll know how the story ends at the very end. One thing that might help you while you read this story is that Sarah's a cross between buffy, the vampire slayer, and sailor moon in that lady from dark angle's clothes. Please read and review thanks.  
  
Sailor Universe   



	3. al most all the secrets are out and Dami...

A princess in trouble  
CHAPTER 3  
By none other than the one the only Sailor   
Universe  
Rated: g  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
from diagnosis murder, but I do own Sarah  
Dubois (Princess Sarah of the   
universe)  
Notes: hope you like this story it's late so don't expect it to be the best in the world. Also it's my first  
diagnosis murder fanfic. Also the people in the story may not sound as if they   
are real doctors and all but that's cause I don't know anything about doctors really   
I just really like this show. Also if I use lots and lots of detail that's only cause in   
some of my former fanfics I didn't and people complained.  
Tips for reading my fanfics: * = thought; *** = few minutes later or somewhere else  
  
Now for the story.  
  
***Note: this chapter starts off at the last thing Sarah said. Just for help here's a review:  
  
"Steve," Sarah said at breakfast, it was only the two of them. Mark had gone to work and it   
was Steve's day off.  
  
"Yeah," Steve said looking up from his breakfast.  
  
"You probably heard about the missing princess," Sarah said.  
  
"They put me I charge of that case," Steve replied.  
  
"You don't have to look very far for her seeing as it's me."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me? Ever since you came back it's like I never knew anything about you."  
  
"That's not altogether true. I never told you a lie unless it was absolutely necessary."  
  
"What was so necessary that you had to lie to me?"  
  
"The future of the universe is what was so necessary. You see if I had told you, you would have   
been brought into the fight, but I failed to keep you out of it. I tried so hard to protect you from   
this fight...but I guess I couldn't," Sarah said trying to keep back her tears.  
  
"..." Steve didn't know what to say so he just held her for a few minutes.   
  
"I guess I should start from the beginning. Then you'll understand," Sarah said sitting up.  
  
"That sounds like a good plan."  
  
"As I just said a few minutes ago I'm Princess Sarah Dubois," Sarah said taking a deep breath   
and trying to figure out how she's going to explain this. "One day I'll rule over the Crystal Alliance."  
  
"What's the Crystal Alliance?"  
  
"The alliance between every planet, galaxy, star, and moon; except earth.The Crystal Alliance   
meets on Saturn's largest moon, Titian. That's were I live," Sarah stopped to take a breath.  
  
That was the review if you need anything else to know what has happened reread chapter   
1-2 again. ***  
  
"I came here to go to collage when I was about 19," Sarah said.  
  
"Why did you come to earth for collage?" Steve asked.  
  
"There were three reasons. 1) To learn more about earth before I became Queen,   
I'm hoping to someday bring Earth into the Crystal Alliance. 2) Is that I wanted to know how   
far Earth was in technology. 3) I'm trying to find the Earth prince."  
  
"The Earth prince? What happened to him that makes you have to go looking for him?"  
  
"After the Second World War the prince and his parents just slowly disappeared. I think that   
first they found a place were nobody would know who they were. Then I guess they just slowly   
became normal with no memories of their pasts."  
  
"But if he were even still alive wouldn't he be real old?"  
  
"Not necessarily. The royalty of all planets are immortal. I'm only 36 (A/N: I only said she looked   
like she was in her mid twenties not that she was) years old right now. I'll live forever unless I   
loose all of my energy or I loose the will to live, were it's like I die of old age. When I give up   
on life I could be 7,399 years old and still look like I'm in my mid twenties. Not that I'd ever let   
myself get that old. There's one difference between Earth and everywhere else; earth is the only   
place in the universe that the people aren't immortal. That's not including the   
Triquatrill (tri*qwa*trill) galaxy."  
  
"How did you plan to find the Earth prince. I mean he could be anywhere on Earth."  
  
"I tracked him down to the collage but after that my tracking devices stopped working."  
  
"You mean he was somewhere at collage with us?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"But he could be any of over a 19,000 guys that went there."  
  
"True, but I narrowed it down to about to about one guy that I believe is him, I could be wrong   
though."  
  
  
"Who? Maybe we can find him and you could find out if he's the prince."  
  
"I already have someone watching him. Anyway he has to remember on his own," Sarah said.   
Beep, beep. "Oh, that's my communicator," she told Steve. Then she lifted the lid on her   
watch/communicator and said "hello Arena. What is it?"  
  
"There's been another attack," the hologram of Arena said.  
  
"Where?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Community General Hospital. Hurry Sarah," Arena said before disappearing.  
  
"Come on, we can take my car," Steve said standing up.  
  
"No need," Sarah said standing up, her crystal appearing out of thin air. Then she said, "crystal   
transport," and they disappeared reappearing inside Community General.  
  
"Sarah, over here," the pink haired girl, from the battle in chapter 1, said pulling Sarah and   
Steve over behind the receptionists' desk.  
  
"Salina, have you gotten everyone to safety yet?" Sarah asked the pink haired girl.  
  
"Well...not exactly," Salina said nervously.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Nobody has gotten hurt or anything, right?" Sarah asked worried   
that someone could be seriously hurt.  
  
"No, no ones hurt...yet. We were able to get all the patients out and most of the doctors, but   
Damien has blocked us from getting into the staff lounge to get them."  
  
"You mean Damien is actually doing something for himself instead of making the demons do   
it? Sorry about that, he just makes me so mad. Ok, did you try to teleport?" Sarah said hopping   
that they had just forgotten to try that and it would work.  
  
"We tried, Sarah," Zelda said walking up behind Salina. "Damien blocked the teleportation energy."  
  
"Does anyone have an idea that keeps me from having to use the full power of the crystal to get   
Damien out of the way," Sarah said scared that she would have to use the full power of the crystal.  
  
"I have a plan. I've been thinking it out over and over in my head, and I haven't been able to  
think of any reason it shouldn't work," Salina said. "First Sarah, your going to have to contact   
them telepathically to make sure their ok, and also to find out how many there are in there."  
  
"Then what?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Then we all need to fire our strongest attacks a Damien all at once. Last month during one of   
our fights against him I found out that for about five minutes Damien is weakened slightly, but   
while this is happening all of the shields and blocks he has up fall, and it takes him a while to   
build them up again," Salina said.  
  
"I get it, so while we keep him from building it back up someone gets everyone out of the staff   
lounge to safety, and we can send Damien back to the other dimension," Sarah finished.  
  
"Correct, but who can we send in while the shields?" Salina asked.  
  
"I'll go," Steve said.  
  
"You can't," Zelda said.  
  
"Why not?" Steve asked.  
  
"You don't have any powers to use in case Damien has put a demon inside. We need someone   
with a crystal to do this," Zelda replied.  
  
"Wait, I could go in with Steve and make sure that everyone gets out without trouble," Sarah   
suggested. "Since Damien's shields will be down I can teleport us in, then teleport everyone out   
or I could blow a hole in the wall and everybody can make a run for it. I happen to think that   
me teleporting everyone out will be safer and work better, but it's your choice."  
  
"Sarah, we can't let you take any risks. What if there's a demon in their and its too powerful for   
you?" Salina pointed out.  
  
"then I'll use the crystal. There is no way you can keep me from going in there. I can attack   
him with you the first time then teleport in with Steve then we get everyone out of there. While   
we're doing that you guys keep attacking Damien, giving us the chance to make a run for it," Sarah   
said making the others agree with her going in, while at the same time putting the finishing touches   
on her plan.  
  
"fine, fine. We can use your plan Sarah, but we wait till three o'clock to put our plan to action.   
It's 2:45 now, so that gives us fifteen minutes to make sure our plan has no errors that are   
noticeable to Damien," Zelda said.   
  
*********************************************************************  
hey everybody  
  
how do you like the story so far. If you want to know the only reason I stopped now is that   
I'm evil and twisted. Well...not really, but you can't tell my friends that. Hope you like my fanfic   
and plan to read the next chapters. Also please, I beg of you, to please leave a review. The reviews   
are the only thing that keep me writing this story so if you want to know what happens next   
write a review. Ahhh, it's 2PM. I gatta go see ya.  
  
Sailor Universe  



	4. End to a battel

Ok everybody this is chapter 4. I really hope you like it.

Short reminder (A/N: in order of appearance):

Steve à Hero (A/N: this is soo cheesy I know)

Sarah Duboisà Heroine

Arenaà green haired girl on the side of good

Zelda à blond non-ditz, is good

Lydiaà blue haired non-freak, is good

Salinaà pink haired smart person, is good (A/N: ok, I'm going to stop telling you all these people are good, cause they are, unless otherwise mentioned)

Tristaà limo driver, has the same powers as the other girls, just doesn't like to use them that often, that's why she only drive the limo.

"Ok, it's 3:00, now. Does everyone understand the plan," Salina asked running her hand through her now messy pink hair.

"Yes," the others all said together.

"Sarah, are you sure you want to do this? I mean I could go," Trista offered, Steve had been surprised only minutes ago that she actually had normal brassy colored hair.

"No, I have to do this, this is to save friends," Sarah said standing up from where they had all been sitting under the receptionist's desk. "Now lets put this plan to action…before it's to late."

"There you are princess, I thought you'd never show," called a man with long golden hair that flew out around him.

"Finally decided to do something yourself, huh, Damien?" Sarah asked impertinently as the girls from behind the desk followed her over the desk, stopping in front of it, hands down at their sides ready for anything, Steve standing ready just behind her.

"I could never miss the chance to destroy you myself," he replied sending a shock wave through the room, unsettling Steve, but not affecting Sarah and the others in the slightest. "Anyways, Lord Winslow will be very happy that you're gone."

"So that's whose backing you, I guess you didn't hear how he lost all power just moments ago, did you?" Sarah bluffed, lucky that Damien didn't call on her bluff, but instead sent a wave of electricity that temporarily broke down a few of her shields. 

"Cosmic blast!" the girls all yelled together, holding out their hands palms up as blinding white beams shot from their hands.

"Crystal transport!" Sarah yelled seconds later.

"Dad," Steve said only moments later as he went over to where Mark was sitting on the couch. "You guys ok?"

"We're fine," Mark answered as he, Amanda, and Jesse stood up, all glad that someone had finally come to help them.

"Is she ok, though?" Jesse asked glancing at Sarah.

She was floating a foot off the ground. Her long brown hair, now flowing out around her, was now a silvery color like the man's had been. Her clothes had been transformed to a silvery dress that reached down to her feet and silvery sandals. A jeweled circlet formed around her head, while an ever-growing silver light surrounded her as she quickly chanted something in an ancient language (which for some reason Mark and Steve understood) while in a deep trance-like state.

"Power of light I call on thee. Spirits of old, and spirits of new, come to me," Sarah repeatedly chanted this, as she did so, silvery figures started forming around her. When they were clearly there, ready to help her, she said, "I implore thee to help me defeat my foe. He serves the evil, and opposes the rule of the just."

The silvery figures seemed to nod their heads, agreeing to help her. Silently they followed her through the door, and stood behind her readier than the girls had been to help her in battle. Steve slipped through behind her, Mark didn't even bothering to try and stop him.

"So, Artemis, you've at long last decided to show  yourself," Damien laughed as a golden light surrounded him. 

"Oh, dear Apollo, I believe I have won this bet," the woman that had once been Sarah said with a soft laugh.

"Yes, yes, here's the amulet," Apollo grumbled tossing Artemis a golden amulet on a beautiful golden chain.

"Mark," Amanda whispered turning him towards the corner where 'Sarah' had been before leaving the room.

While everyone had been paying attention to the silver girl, they had failed to notice Sarah's body laying fallen on the ground in a dead sort of way.

"Don't forget the other part of the bet," Artemis warned unhappily.

"Alright," Apollo agreed even more unhappily, as a small ball of light left his hand and flew off into the staff room.

"Steve," Mark whispered, pulling his son back into the staff room as Artemis, Apollo, and the spirits, who were most unhappy that no battle had taken place, vanished. "That wasn't her."

"Is she ok?" Steve asked seeing Sarah laying as still as stone on the couch.

"She should be fine," Zelda said as she and the other girls walked into the room.

"What was that out there?" Mark asked.

"It seems Artemis and Apollo made a bet, they wanted to see which would do better with unlimited power, a man or a woman," Arena explained.

"They chose Damien and Sarah because they're twins," added Lydia. "Chose pretty well if you ask me.

~*~two days later~*~

"Are you sure you have to go?" Steve asked looking Sarah in the eye for what would probably be the last time.

"I'm sure, I have to go find my prince now," Sarah answered with a weak, if not tearful, smile. "Good bye, Steve."

With that she caught his lips with one final kiss, before climbing into the back of her limo, leaving Steve to watch as the car disappeared from the front steps of his and his father's house.

"It'll be alright, I'm sure," Jesse said as Steve walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know," Steve grumbled.

"Something that might cheer you up, would be coming with us to welcome one of my friend's daughter into the neighborhood," Mark offered as he grabbed his keys off a hook on the wall.

"Yeah, you should come, it should be fun," Amanda smiled.

"Alright, I'll come, but only because I don't have an excuse not to," Steve agreed reluctantly.

~*~

"Hello, Emma," Mark greeted a black haired forty-year-old woman with a hug almost as soon as she opened the door to the beach house.

"Oh, hello, Mark, it's been along time," she replied with a soft laugh. Then, to Steve, holding out a hand, she said, "You must be Steve."

"Hi," he said warmly, no matter how miserable he actually was.

"Honey, come here, I have someone for you to meet," Emma called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, mom?" a girl about Steve's age with black hair pulled up in the jeweled sticks asked.

"Steve, this is my daughter, I think you already know her," Emma said as the girl looked up…

"Sarah!" Steve took her in a large hug.

"I've found my prince, he's been here all along," she whispered in his ear.

@)~~)~~~~~

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

@)~~)~~~~~

There, that's the end, I've finished it after a REALLY long time. Hope you liked it cause I'm not going to change it, though if you want I might be able to do a very short epilogue.

Gaz Destiny


End file.
